The present invention relates to apparatus for changing the spacing of successive rod-shaped articles which form a row wherein the articles move sideways. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus for changing the distances between plain or filter-tipped cigarillos, cigars or cigarettes or filter rod sections which are transported sideways between successive machines, for example, from a producing machine to a packing machine. The invention will be described primarily with reference to the making and treatment of filter cigarettes with the understanding, however, that the improved apparatus can be used with equal advantage in connection with all other types of rod-shaped smokers' articles or products regardless of whether such articles constitute portions of or entire smokers' products.
In a cigarette manufacturing plant wherein plain cigarettes are assembled with filter rod sections to form filter cigarettes, and wherein the filter cigarettes are transported to a packing machine to be introduced into soft or hard packs and thereupon into cartons, the plain cigarettes, filter rod sections and filter cigarettes are normally transported sideways in the form of one or more rows wherein the neighboring articles are spaced apart by predetermined distances. Such distances must be changed from time to time, for example during transport of filter cigarettes to a packing machine or during transport of filter rod sections from a magazine to the assembly conveyor of a filter cigarette making machine. The spacing of articles which move sideways is important for proper operation of subassemblies which receive and process such articles. Thus, whereas the filter cigarettes which are being tested in or downstream of a filter cigarette making machine are preferably spaced apart by relatively large distances to allow for longer-lasting testing of successive cigarettes and/or to prevent the ejection of satisfactory cigarettes which are immediately adjacent to defective cigarettes, it is desirable to introduce freshly tested cigarettes into the packing machine in the form of a row wherein neighboring cigarettes are immediately or closely adjacent to each other. The spacing of cigarettes or like rod-shaped articles which move sideways and the speed at which the articles are moved sideways are two important and often decisive factors for the success or failure of treatment to which the articles are subjected at different locations in a production line wherein shreds of tobacco leaves, cigarette paper webs, adhesive coated uniting bands, filter rod sections and packing materials are treated to form packs or cartons of rod-shaped smokers' products.